1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to non-calibrated Automatic Frequency Correction (AFC) of a portable terminal, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for non-calibrated AFC of a portable terminal where AFC based on a result of a search for a frequency burst can be performed by monitoring the frequency burst.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional Radio Frequency (RF) correction is performed for optimizing an output power of a portable terminal during its manufacturing process. This type of RF correction is performed before releasing the portable terminal due to tolerances of analog devices in an RF circuit of the portable terminal.
However, because the RF correction is performed before releasing the portable terminal, an RF switch connector, which is unnecessary after the release of the portable terminal, is inserted into an end of the RF circuit, requiring a separate RF correction time and causing additional costs.
Further, when a memory of the portable terminal is reset after releasing of a portable terminal, e.g., due to a mistake of a user, an RF correction value is also reset or deleted at the same time. Consequently, the portable terminal cannot be provided with a service until RF correction is performed again.